Not one to break a promise
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: REQUEST PIECE - OC/Carla Note: This was written for my close friend. It's a One Shot with my OC Ryder. He appears in my DS fic "Before the Bullets Fly" Rated M for Sex.


**Like I said in the description, this was written by request from a close friend. Ryder is an OC from my DS FIC "Before the Bullets Fly"**

**"Not one to break a promise"**

Tugging her jacket tighter around her, Carla instinctively found her pace increasing the closer she got to her apartment; the base of her boots echoing against the uneven pavement beneath her. It was ridiculously late, she'd just got out of work and instead of accepting the generous ride from her creep of a boss; she'd politely refused and thoughtlessly started walking. Before she knew it she was half way there and free of the cold and unsettling eyes that seemed to linger on her most of the day; her first New Year's Resolution was to find a new job...pronto. What was it about her? She seemed to attract the most unusual and strangest of people... But a job was a job and that's exactly what Carla needed if she was to stay in Boston.

Boston hadn't always been her life, no she'd crossed the sea's to be where she was today; she'd be English til the day she died but nothing could stop her from taking that step. She needed a change, one that would shake everything up for the better and one year on; no matter how hard the struggle she never regretted her decision. Boston was her future, Orkney Estate her home.

Looking forward to relaxing in her warm one bed apartment that awaited her, Carla's eyes focused on the dimmed lit road ahead; minutes from luxury she turned down one final street. Like clockwork, she became uneasy the further she walked into the darkness; not even the dozens of street lights surrounding her could make this cul-de-sac brighter - this place was definitely not meant for the faint hearted. Keeping her head raised, she pushed through the doubt; the fear that consumed her every night. On alert, her eyes darted from one side of the street to the other; there was hardly anyone. Just a couple of homeless people that tended to do a continuing circle of the street with their cart before settling under the pass just opposite to where she lived.

Holding her breathe like she always seemed to on the home stretch, she exhaled deeply; her building finally in sight she could almost feel the relief spread within - she was home. She was safe...

* * *

><p>Heading up the gravelly path that led to the entrance, Carla heard the door swing open - colliding loudly against the wall behind; lifting her head she caught sight of a guy exiting. Almost immediately she glanced at the ground, hoping he wouldn't talk or even notice her; no-one could accuse her of being too cautious - she was right in saying that no-one knew what anyone was truly capable of - to watch her back at all cost; something her closest friend back in England had stressed repeatedly in the days before her leaving. Listening to him drag his feet with every step he took, she knew he was seconds from passing her... 'Just keep walking' She thought to herself over and over, a small smile appearing on her face when she thought he'd passed... But suddenly she'd spoken too fucking soon and felt a force on her jacket tug her round in his direction...<p>

Gasping at the surprise and instantly trying to steady her feet. Carla's eyes immediately darted to the man standing in front, he was tall; standing at what she assumed was six foot. His large and relatively broad frame easily towering over her small five foot six one. His face was gaunt, scary almost; a large scar trailing down the left side of his face - not even the unshaven stubble could hide such a violent blemish. 'Shit'

Obviously aware of her reaction to him, the guy however just shrugged her fear off like it meant nothing "Sorry baby girl, didn't mean ta scare ya..." Chuckling as if this was to help, he passed her a crooked smile.

Never had Carla seen this man before, she had no idea of who he was and what he was capable of; one wrong move and the consequences could be fucking fatal. Hoping that if she played nice, he'd let her return to the comfort her own home; she forced a smile - one that he would believe "It's okay, I'm easily startled..."

Smirking he sneered "That so? Maybe ya just not used ta surprises..." Meeting his gaze, his eyes were dark; troubled - creating one hell of a hesitant and unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Faking a playful giggle, Carla subtly took a step back; away from his lingering gaze "That or I really shouldn't be living in my own world most of the time!" Hoping he wouldn't notice her movement, Carla swore she could have cursed in the moment of him moving forward towards her; this guy wasn't just going to let her go...

"Hey, where du ya think ya going?" He enquired playfully; a whole other motive hidden in his tone.

Gulping Carla knew this was her moment to try and get herself out of this fucking mess, no-one around; she was alone and the time for phase two had come - to protect and defend herself... "Upstairs...It's been a long day..."

Nodding he took yet another step closer, cringing on the inside; Carla was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain the facade her face was portraying "Ya want me ta come up? Keep ya company? Relax ya?"

'Jesus fucking Christ' She thought to herself, smiling she shook her head "Thanks for the offer but I'm good"

Suddenly his expression wasn't so light hearted, watching him snort and his gaze harden defensively he exhaled deeply "Company not good enough for ya?"

Fuck. Now she was back pedalling. "No, No it's not that. I'm just tried and well..." Nervous laugh "My boyfriend probably wouldn't like that idea too much..."

Sneering the guy's eyes glanced her up and down, already Carla could see that tactic not working..."Ya know, it ain't such a smart move ta lie ta me..." Tsking, he took a slow and menacing step towards her; suddenly he wasn't playing the nice card - his dark eyes showed nothing but frustration and aggression "Ya don't have a man, ya too fucking frigid...uptight...Look at ya..."

Point taken but trying never to lose her confidence, Carla tried her hardest to keep her head; she needed to get away from this man - clearly he was unbalanced and wouldn't be letting her go easy but she had to try something. Anything was better than nothing "I best head inside..." Her tone a little more defensive.

Hoping to be quick enough, she turned; but his hand was on her - pulling her back to him. What was she really expecting to happen in that moment? "Ya ain't going anywhere!" He barked making her flinch at the sound; his eyes so cold - terrifying in the way they glared down at her.

His grip so harsh on her, Carla could feel her facade failing "Please, I don't want any trouble..." She replied; her saddened and frightened eyes looking up at him - as if to try and sway him.

But, this guy didn't give a shit; he just sneered smugly "Shouldn't have fucking lied ta me then should ya?" His gaze dropping lower... "Shouldn't have fucking led me on..."

"I never! I didn't..." As if arguing her case was the best fucking option?

He smirked at her innocence "Ya think ya didn't but looking like that and being out this late for the taking...what man could resist..."

Carla was an idiot, she knew how this scenario ended; fear drowning her from the inside she fought. Trying to rip herself free, this did nothing more than provoke the animal inside; making him grip harder "Just let me go..."

The guy laughed menacingly "But I haven't given ya ya surprise yet..." Not giving her a chance to even react not alone defend herself, he advanced; his frame wrapping around her as he pulled her flush against him. Fighting now being the only real option, Carla instinctively struck out in the moment of his face nearing hers... Shit, she felt the impact; her fist colliding against something solid - something that cracked...

The guy growled "Fucking bitch!" He roared, wavering slightly he soon came back at her; hearing the 'Thwack' sound first, Carla felt her head snap to the side with the force. What a gentlemen, he just released her; letting her hit the pavement hard and fast. No way could she stable herself after that...and he fucking knew it...prick.

Groaning, the pain hit her harder than anything. Clutching her eyes closed, she tried to block the spinning. Suddenly a weight bared down on her and even through the haze she knew it was him... feeling him on her, his hands groping everywhere they could; Carla's eyes snapped open "Get off of me!" She cried out, her cheek burning from the impact; tears undeniably about to stream her cheeks...tonight was just too fucking much.

"Oh baby ya feeling so good, can't wait ta see what ya hiding underneath!" He growled; ignoring her.

Feeling his hands grab hold of her jacket, she reached up and grabbed hold of him; stopping him. Amazed at the strength she'd found in the adrenaline that was now pumping... "Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" The guy bellowed - his voice echoing across the estate; pulling his arm back to swing a second time... Carla watched the blur through the daze and found herself bracing for the impact...

Closing her eyes, she stiffened but, much to her surprise and fucking relief his weight suddenly disappeared from her - her ears picking up on the vague sound of him hitting the ground beside her like a rag doll. "Fucking prick! Ya'll never fucking learn..." She heard a second voice growl; realising she was no longer alone her eyes snapped open; glancing up and round she tried to focus on the figure at her side but they remained a blur...

"The fuck?" The guy barked pulling himself up, brushing himself off his eyes focused angrily on his attacker "Oh shit..." He groaned - obviously recognising the person that stood across from him.

"Last I fucking checked Rick, ya don't treat women like that... especially in fucking Orkney..." Still on the ground, desperately trying to bring her focus back; Carla couldn't help but listen to the conversation exchanged between them - this second party definitively sounding like he had some fucking authority...

'Rick' started laughing jokingly; nervously - even Carla had picked up on that subtle but instant change. Who was her rescuer? "I'm sorry dude, bitch is a fucking tease...ya know how it is..."

"Nah, I don't actually..." Glancing to the side he cast a quick look down in Carla's direction, definitely not used to this side of Boston; definitely not deserving what Rick had done to her. Growling he snapped his gaze back to Rick, his eyes glaring "I thought D had made it pretty fucking clear what can and cannot be done - ya want him ta carve the other side of ya fucking face?"

Shaking his head, Rick suddenly stepped back a few feet "No, No!" Came his instant stuttering response "I'm sorry, won't happen again...promise!" But this other guy wasn't backing down, finally having her focus back; Carla wasted no time in pulling herself up from the ground and away from the conflict. Her eyes finding her Knight in Shining Armour, scratch that Knight in a fitted black leather jacket and jeans... His eyes furiously glaring the guy down as he approached, fists clenched at his sides "Ya fucking stupid Rick?" He asked sarcastically, sneering at the now shaking mess in front of him "The Jack's don't do second chances..." He growled.

"Dude! C'mon I was just messing... Don't do this!" Rick pleaded; hands up in submission.

BUT the guy didn't hesitate, just like the prick had previously done to her; he struck - his fist forcefully impacting itself into Rick's ribs, a blow so powerful he'd lost his footing in seconds... Crashing to the ground, his knees took the brunt of his body weight falling. "That kinda 'Messing' don't run round here..." He was calm, collected; his eyes emotionlessly looking at the retching and gasping mess below "Ya have a good night Rick, I'll be sure ta stop in tomorrow..." As if that last statement could mean anything else?

Remaining completely still, Carla undeniably still shaken from tonight's events; watched the man casually turn and leave Rick; only to head back in her direction. From what her eyes could make of her saviour, which wasn't much due to it being night and the lighting outside not exactly being priority one...he had to be at least six foot three, his broad and obviously well built body matching his height perfectly. Nearing her, Carla's heart thundered heart in her chest; what would she say to him? She felt nothing but embarrassment for what had happened to her. Momentarily lost for words, she watched him pause just in front; his eyes looking her over worriedly "Ya alright darlin?"

Head pounding. Cheek Throbbing. She was at least trying to be alright. Nodding, still a little hesitant at what just happened; Carla was right in not directly trusting the man that stood in front - no matter how much she was silently melting into the eyes that stared down at her "Yeah, kinda just wanna head up to my apartment..." Picking up on the accent that undoubtedly lay behind the one she was adapting to, his interest was instantly peeked; she was English...now undeniably different to the girl's that currently lived on the Orkney Estate. She could try and shrug what had happened off but even he could see that she was hurting, her tears hadn't dried and her cheek continued to swell. "Not surprising...ya need ta watch yaself round these parts sweetheart, pricks like him..." Tilting his head he motioned in Rick's direction "Are everywhere, ya can never be too careful..."

Carla smirked, no doubt about that. "Thanks, I'll remember that..."

He passed her a reassuring smile, something that made him all that more gorgeous and Carla found herself gazing up at him. Obviously noting the look, he smirked "Name's Ryder..."

Really? She'd just been attacked and she was actually pausing to stop to talk to this stranger? What the hell was wrong with her? But, he had just came to her aid and now she couldn't pull herself away... "Carla...thanks, ya know for helping me...ya didn't have to..."

Ryder nodded "Most wouldn't..." He replied bluntly; too fucking educated in the ways of Orkney. Seeing her pull back slightly he softened "But, I'm not most and helping ya was better than the alternative..."

"No doubt about that..." Momentarily she shifted her gaze to Rick who still remained on the ground; obviously struggling with the broken ribs he so definitely deserved... "Anyways...I should be..." Motioning to the apartment block, she dared step towards it but she did and Ryder did nothing more than step to the side...Obviously taken aback by his action, Carla couldn't help but pass him a appreciative smile...

Ryder watched her closely; undeniably seeing her facade faltering. Even after everything, she held herself well; a girl like that definitely not belonging in such a violent underworld. Feeling himself weakening the longer he looked upon her, Ryder could feel that soft spot he'd instantly had for her deepening; standing at five foot six - he easily towered over her toned frame. Sporting a look of nothing but innocence, Ryder couldn't help but question what laid beneath the attire she wore... "Ya sure ya alright?" He double checked.

Pausing mid step Carla hesitated "I'm good..." She lied; she definitely wasn't. More so when she realised she had yet to walk right past Rick who ironically was starting to find his feet. If Ryder were to leave her, would he ignore the obvious warning and hurt her more than before? Out of pure fucking spite for Ryder's interruption?

Not wanting to spook her further, Ryder nodded; he had to give it to her not many would refuse him but clearly she was trying to push through the events of tonight and if Ryder respected anything...it was strength. Something he had to have a bucket load of being in the life. He smirked "Maybe I'll see ya around?"

Hell yeah did she want that. Smiling she nodded, silently screaming inside for him to stay but obviously the man in front was the opposite to the creep across from them. He was confident that she'd be okay? Most likely assuming she didn't trust him after everything...Spot fucking on, but... putting all that aside she needed him...

"Yeah, maybe... under better circumstances i would hope..." She tried to joke. Feeling her cheek throb with every movement, she flinched; inwardly cursing at what the prick had done to her.

Ryder sniggered "That all depends on ya darlin..." Winking, Carla literally felt her knees weakening...Really? Could she be lusting after him anymore?

Watching him acknowledge her one final time with a gorgeous award winning smile, he turned; heading for the apartment block... so he also lived inside the building? That would explain him coming to her rescue?

"Fuck..." She heard Rick suddenly groan, swiping her head round she caught sight of him straightening himself up and uncontrollably found herself reaching forward to grab the leather of his jacket "Ryder?"

Pausing he turned, casting a look behind, waiting for her to undeniably ask what he was expecting... Was she that fucking transparent? "Ya mind if I walk in with ya?"

Smirking he tilted his head, beckoning her to follow him "Sure thing sweetheart..."

Sticking close to his side but not too close, they walked past Rick who remained stiff in the position he stood. Whether that was through mind numbing pain or fear Carla didn't know... But, that didn't stop him from glaring at her with those dark eyes; like any moment he would strike... Slowing to a crawl, she felt Ryder place a supportive hand on her lower spine; pushing her forward and instantly distracting her from him... "Times a fucking ticking Rick..." He growled "I'm not one ta break a fucking promise..."

* * *

><p>Inside the building. Carla felt relief, to finally not only be in the warmth but away from the danger outside. The building was nothing compared to the Ritz but it was home. Taking the stairs, they were quiet; each one enjoying the oddly comfortable silence that surrounded them. Still accompanying her, Carla couldn't help but question why he was giving her no inkling of where he may live... Stepping on the fourth floor, he seemed to casually step with her; nonchalantly following her through the twists and turns of the hallway...<p>

Still not entirely sure she could trust the man at her side, Carla had to believe he wouldn't just step in and safe her to continue where Rick had left off; that couldn't be possible? Could it? Hesitantly she paused "I'm here..." No matter how attractive or good he smelt, fear undeniably was starting to kick up a second time... "Thanks again, for helping me...kinda feel like an idiot..."

He smirked, too broad and handsome for his own fucking good "Anytime..." He simply responded; his eyes never leaving hers as he gazed down at her - like he was looking directly into her soul. A look that no matter how much she wanted to, made it impossibly hard to move away from him, to say goodnight. Goodbye even. Especially now with the light illuminating perfectly above him, his deep brown hues clear and in perfect view...

Noticing the unsure look she was passing him, Ryder couldn't help but feel for her; how could she trust him? She didn't even know him, just like she didn't know Rick and look what fucking happened... "Jus so ya know, I got no intention of hurting ya sweetheart..."

"I said nothing of the sort..."

Ryder grinned "Ya didn't have ta say anything, ya eyes are saying it all..." And there he went, his hard eyes burning into her; igniting a spark that she was silently craving to be lit...

Heart racing, palms sweating; Carla was about to do something not in her nature; oh how her friend would be pleased "...Ya want to come in for a bit? for a drink or summit? It's the least i can do..."

"Not necessary darlin ta thank me, but..." He started; his voice suddenly dropping to a lower more husky tone. Sending shivers all the way down her spine. Stepping forward he forced her back a step, her back suddenly pressed up against the apartment door. Raising his arm, he leant in resting his palm flat against the wood next to her head "I'll come in if ya want me ta..."

Jesus Fucking Christ, her stomach was doing flips, her adrenaline out of control. Was this really happening? Or was she living a dream, still lying unconscious on the ground outside? Oh please let it be the latter she hoped...

Nodding, a smile played across his lips as she turned and slipped her key into the lock...

* * *

><p>In the moment of the door opening, Ryder no longer was playing the patient card; he'd seen that glint in her eye and knew right then - that he would be the one to take her mind off of tonight. She undeniably burned for him and this only increased the lust he was feeling. Barely in the door he'd guided her through, his hands were in her hair; cradling her head and bringing it to his - crashing his lips against hers.<p>

Stunned at first, Carla remained still; that was until her body finally caught up with her mind and she melted into the hands that were wasting no time in removing the barrier between them. God he felt good against her, his lips feeling so right as they trailed from the bottom of her ear all the way down her neck; moaning Carla reached forward and up - grabbing onto the collar of his jacket she pulled it from his huge frame.

"Ya keep moaning like that darlin, imma have ta take ya right here and now..." He growled out.

Too lost in the passion that had long consumed her, Carla hadn't even noticed her clothes dropping to the ground one by one. All she could feel was his strong hands on her, caressing her; teasing her in ways she'd never fucking felt before. But, now it was time for his clothes to go; time for her eyes to see the muscle her fingertips had felt in the moment of her hands fisting him "Guess I'll keep moaning..." She breathed out...

Ryder smirked "That's my girl..." Letting her grab the bottom of his shirt, he assisted in pulling it up and over his head; dropping it to the ground his eyes found hers, just staring at him; admiring him. Ryder knew he was impressive, he'd worked fucking hard on his body; trained alongside his closest friend Drake who after years in the Military wasn't going to let him start faltering. Drake needed his boys strong; untouchable.

"Take it ya like what ya seeing?" Ryder asked; his eyelids heavy with lust; oh yeah he fucking wanted her.

Carla smirked, nibbling her bottom lip; on fire she couldn't even respond - she just advanced on him, the frenzy was spreading and his sight alone was driving her fucking wild.

Turning them, Ryder guided her back; pressing her bare back against the door - his muscular arms holding her in place – his lips only parting from hers to breathe "God ya feel so fucking good..." Ryder whispered in between their lips parting "So fucking hot…" Arching into his touch, Carla smiled at the compliment; her cheeks burning the more intense her need became. Slowly she moved her hands down across him, caressing his perfectly defined chest; her fingertips gliding across every structured muscular line.

Smirking Ryder loved the fact she was so into him, this fucking quick after meeting him; this alone making the growing friction at the front of his jeans uncomfortable. Gazing down at her, their eyes met; leaning her head back against the door - her eyes showed nothing but lust and want, want for him.

"Do ya know how much I want ta fucking feel ya?" He breathed out in a low gravelly voice. This only evoking the shivers that lay dormant in the bottom of her spine "Ya want me ta?" Asking her slowly, he didn't wait for the nod that was bound to come; her body and eyes were saying it all. Screaming out for him loud and fucking clear, seductively his hand dipped in between them, smoothly and quickly he slid into the panties she wore – his fingertips caressing her already soaking slit.

Listening to her softly moan at his movement, Ryder groaned; watching her eyes slide closed from the power of his touch. Leaning down his lips met her now eager ones, gladly swallowing down her pleasurable sounds as he slipped his tongue overpoweringly into her mouth which she happily obliged feeling the full length of his middle finger part her folds and slip deep inside of her wetness…

"Ryder…" Carla barely breathed out; feeling the excitement consume her – her hands fast on the zipper of his black fitted jeans that unfortunately she'd not been able to strip from him in the heat of the moment; her movements quick in freeing him – wrapping her hand around his length she gripped hard - Ryder groaned; his intensity on her instantly picking up making her cry out in pure fucking pleasure.

"Shit…" He growled out, moaning deep in his chest, the harder and tighter she gripped and pumped him "I want to be inside of ya …over and fucking over again…"

Carla moaned, god she loved how his voice sounded "No complaints here..."

Smirking Ryder's hands found her hips, grabbing the material of her panties he knelt whilst pulling them down; working his way up his lips found her skin…her shins, her inner thighs, her stomach…Straightening up he lifted her as he went – her bare toned legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his muscular waist.

With the base of his boots firmly planted into the ground and Carla supported in between the door and him, Ryder's now free hands found her; his fingertips caressing what skin he could. Feeling his hardness brush up against her, Carla gasped wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders – pulling him closer into her; eagerly awaiting what was undeniably about to happen between them. Holy fuck, this really was happening!

His lips found hers once again as he subtly balanced her in between the door and him, one hand on her thigh supporting her; the other teasing the tip of him up and down her slick and hot opening…moaning she arched into his touch "Ryder, please…" She needed him, to feel him; to be closer to him. Not one to ever fucking disappoint such a fucking beauty, he found her, thrusting inside – driving home. His whole length slipping inside of her; moaning out at the sensation Carla dropped her head back against the wood. Slipping in and out of her with perfect precision, Ryder let out a loud groan; deep from within his chest as he pounded harder and harder into her.

His hard eyes stared into her lust filled ones as he gradually grew faster and harder; she rocked her hips against his – meeting his speed for every forceful thrust. Whimpering and moaning Carla kissed his open mouth, listening to him pant as he lifted her up slightly driving him deeper. "Ryder!" She cried out; feeling him now rubbing against her clit whilst he fucked her "I'm…so…" Clutching her eyes shut she tried to control her breathing and the pressure that was building within…

"I know, me too..." Growling Ryder's arm shot forward, impacting loudly just next to her on the door; supporting himself and her he drove deeper, harder; listening to her cries of pure fucking bliss he knew she was struggling to hold onto the pleasure that was about to explode within "Cum baby, cum all over me..."

God if there was ever a release button that would be fucking it, tipping her head back Carla let the feeling wash over her; completely consuming her - Ryder following hard just behind the tighter she gripped him inside...

They remained still against the door for a moment, trying to catch her breath Carla had wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders for support; a huge smile spreading across her features...

* * *

><p>Shuffling her top into place, Carla exhaled deeply; her eyes finding Ryder casually slipping his leather jacket on. God the man was something else. Straightening himself out, he looked over at her and smirked...the look that she gave him, he'd never tire of; it was something he knew he'd crave from now on...<p>

"So..." She started taking a step towards him "Maybe I'll see ya around?" She definitely wanted to.

Watching her pause just in front, his eyes locked intensely with hers; moving in closer he leant - his lips brushing against hers "I'd say that's a definite sweetheart..." He replied in the moment of them parting.

Taking a step back towards the door, his hand was on the handle; pulling it open. Pausing he smiled "I'll see ya soon Carla..." His deep voice purred.

As much as she wanted to believe him, Carla couldn't help but doubt the words he was speaking to her; it wasn't everyday something like that happened - and it definitely wasn't a regular occurrence that she was to meet someone like him... "I guess we'll see won't we?" She joked.

But, he'd picked up on the uncertainty in her tone "I'm not one ta break a promise..."

With that, he was gone; the door closing behind him. Carla living a nightmare and fantasy dream all in fucking one and Ryder about to prove in all senses of the word, he really was one not to break his fucking promises.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it; quick one shot - Hope you Enjoyed! Especially you CB :D xx<p>

Update: Before the Bullets Fly is on full speed

Next One Shot: Something Special for my girl Hoppnhorn ;)


End file.
